Children of The Light
by Risky Light
Summary: Original Character Based. A family feud destroys a realm and this is the story that follows.


Chapter One- The Exodus  
  
The leaves and fallen branches crackle under her footsteps as she runs. Her breath is drawing shorter as her strength slowly leaves her. On her back the sound of her child screaming reminds her of why she is running, and the importance of escaping.  
  
Thoughts float through her head, "why?", "I must reach the barrier, I must survive."  
  
Screams fill the air behind her as the paranoia that filled the land reached its pinnacle. Celineital continues to run as the burning in her lungs starts to overwhelm her. Stumbling the last few steps she reaches her destination, the entrance to a cave. She looks back wondering if other members of her family are behind her or if they had already made it.  
  
"They must have already gone through," she thinks. "But, they were supposed to apparate here and wait because I had the baby and couldn't."  
  
A rustle from the bushes startles her as two figures emerge from invisibility cloaks. They are Lord Denwood and Lady Angeleka, Celineital's parents.  
  
"Quickly my child!" Denwood says, "The Darks had an ambush waiting for us here. The rest of the family is gone. We must leave through the barrier before it is sealed."  
  
A startled gasp escapes Celineital's lips as the news hits her. Her legs begin to weaken from the overload of the events and the news her father has just given her. Denwood catches Celineital before her weary legs give way. He supports her as they walk towards the entrance of the cave.  
  
"We must hurry and escape before the High Magic seals off all exits to the Seelie Court and we are trapped here with that abomination that the Darks have unleashed."  
  
The trio enters the cave each holding up their hands with a spell of light following them. Little Frackenal's cries reverberate in the cave.  
  
"We must calm the little one," she speaks. "If more mercenaries of the Darks are on their way, he will alert them to our whereabouts."  
  
She holds her hands over the child and they glow a faint blue as she casts a spell of sleep. The baby gives a yawn as it enters its magic induced sleep and the other three surviving members of the Dumontia family navigate their way through the cave. They navigate the passages cautiously; weary from their flight yet knowing that there could be a trap around any corner.  
  
"We must reach the nexus chamber and commune with the High Magic before we can pass through the veil into the human world," Denwood said. "That is the only hope for our survival."  
  
The three surviving adults of the Dumontia family make their way through the last few passages and enter the nexus chamber. It is an oval room carved into the stone of the cave. On one side are two golden thrones secured to the floor of the chamber. Behind them is the seal of the Seelie Court, a circle quartered by a cross with a triquetra at the junction of the two parts of the cross.  
  
"The room's torches must be lit before I can invoke the spell to summon Oberon and Titania," Denwood stated. "The two of you light the chamber while I prepare the spell to summon them."  
  
A voice echoes from the shadows, "You'd better worry about your own skin than invoking an audience with the High Magic." A figure steps out of the corner wielding a blade. His lithe, muscular form enters the light illuminating his face. He stood at about 6'2 with jet black shoulder length and violet eyes. Robed in a simple assassin's uniform, he raises his blade ready to attack.  
  
Celineital gasps, "An assassin of Tigrato, the Darks must be desperate to hire one on top of the monstrosity they've unleashed."  
  
The assassin grins at Celineital's statement. "That is far from likely. I'm just here to make sure none of your family escapes so you can sneak back into the Seelie Court after leaving it for the Darks to rule."  
  
He charges towards the trio with his blade ready to strike, but Denwood draws his own sword and meets the assassin before he can get to Denwood's family. The two exchange blows, both countering each other's attacks getting more and more frustrated as time passes. Denwood's concern increases as he would have hoped to have defeated the assassin and gotten his family out of the Seelie Court before the veil is closed. Meanwhile the assassin is equally frustrated that he has not succeeded in dispatching of the last four members of the Dumontia family. Angeleka and Celineital stay at the perimeter of the room each of them carefully lighting the flames of the torches and quickly preparing the room for the invoking on the communion of the High Magic with Lord Oberon and Lady Titania from Avalon. They finish what they are able to and look onto Denwood and the assassin knowing that one of them must interfere and deal with the assassin so Denwood is free to invoke the spell that will summon Oberon and Titania.  
  
"Mother take Frackenal," Celineital whispers as she takes the pack holding the sleeping baby off her back. "I will distract the assassin until father can finish the spell. Once Lord Oberon and Lady Titania are here that filth will not dare to attack or he will face obliteration."  
  
Angeleka nods in understanding knowing that she is unable to handle the assassin physically. She takes the pack with Frackenal and embraces her daughter.  
  
"Be careful," she says with a look of worry in her eyes. "Find a way to combat him magically if you can, that is the best way to prevent him from causing any harm to you."  
  
Celineital nods as she uncoils the whip that is attached to her belt. She circles the chamber careful to stay behind the assassin as she looks for an opportunity to strike. Several minutes pass as she still has yet to find an opening and is growing worried. Her father, while in shape, is beginning to lose against the much younger and more vigorous assassin. A few moments longer the assassin has managed to disarm her father who has now way of defending himself. The assassin raises his blade to strike when she acts.  
  
With a flick of her wrist the whip lashes through the air and tethers itself to the assassin's blade. With another flick of her wrist it is ripped from his hands and sent flying back out the corridor from which they entered the nexus chamber clanging in the darkness.  
  
"Mind if I jump in?" she asks giving the assassin a rather cocky look.  
  
The assassin growls as he flings a spell at her which she wards off by creating a mantle spell that simply absorbs his attack. The assassin spits to the ground very much annoyed as Denwood backs away and joins his wife to begin invoking the spell to summon Oberon and Titania. The battle between Celineital and the assassin continues, each of them throwing bolts of the elements at each other in addition to some dangerous curses and hexes. All of which have no effect as the assassin jumps out of the way of Celineital's spells while his are merely absorbed by the mantle spell Celineital invoked. It seems as if the battle is drawing to a stalemate and that the Dumontias will run out of time before they can escape when Celineital draws a figure in the air. An ancient Faendryl rune that glows and expands creating a wall of force in front of the assassin trapping him between the wall of the chamber and it, keeping him away from the Dumontias.  
  
"Now father!" Celineital exclaims. "Invoke the spell before I am unable to sustain the wall of force."  
  
Denwood nods and approaches the center of the room where a pool of glowing blue liquid sits. He holds his right hand over the pool and begins the incantation.  
  
"Armar corathath dei. Ich man alashte mor. Ime navaliea, edro Avolone," he recites as the liquid in the pool begins to stir. It gradually rises into the air swirling around the nexus chamber passing through the flame of each torch. Upon reaching the barrier that Celineital is using to hold back the assassin, the liquid simply passes through and continues its journey around the room. The assassin, knowing what is about to happen, backs against the wall fearing for his life. Upon completing its journey around the room it molds itself over the seal of the Seelie Court glowing brightly for a few seconds before a flash fills the room. When it the light vanishes Lord Oberon, King of the Faeries appears. Behind him appears Lady Titania, his wife, Queen of the Light are sitting in their respective thrones.  
  
"Descendant of those entrusted to rule the realm of the Seelie Court, why have you summoned us?" Oberon speaks. Denwood kneels before Oberon and speaks, "Lord Oberon, you know of the feud between the Dumontia and Dark families when you appointed my ancestors the governors of this realm when you and your wife departed to Avalon. Since that time the rivalry has become so strong that the Darks have decided to seek to destroy our family. They have unleashed an unknown terror into the land which is destroying all life in it. My family has tried to stop it but we were unable to. Thanks to the Darks, the three of us and the child are the only surviving members of the family now. That man over there is an assassin hired by the Darks to destroy us. We humbly request your permission to flee the Seelie Court and escape to the human world."  
  
Oberon looks at his wife who nods to him giving her approval leaving the decision up to him.  
  
"Very well," he says. "But know this, when you pass through the veil, any Elven blood that is in you will be no more. You will still have your abilities though. It would not be wise for you to have Elven traits in a world where magic is becoming more and more scarce and non-magic humans fear anything that is not normal."  
  
Denwood, Angeleka, and Celineital all nod in agreement knowing that their lives will be greatly shortened by giving up their Elven blood but know it is necessary for their survival.  
  
"Furthermore," Oberon continues, "You will seek the Duke of Reddington. His family has sworn allegiance to me. I will contact him and let him know of your arrival. When you leave this realm you will arrive in a forest about two leagues south of his manor. That is as close as you can appear without being seen by non-magic humans. As for the Dark family and what they have done. We will deal with that and come to a decision as to what should be done with both your families. Now go, the veil weakens and will soon close."  
  
The three adults bow to Oberon and Titania paying their respects. Oberon stands up and turns around and points to the great seal behind the thrones. It glows a crimson red for a moment before fading away. In its place is a passage that he motions the surviving Dumontias to enter. They quickly enter and as Celineital passes through it seals behind them preventing any others from following them. 


End file.
